


FanArt: At Odds

by PinkRabbitPro



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRabbitPro/pseuds/PinkRabbitPro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork with Emma and Regina in a very bad place in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FanArt: At Odds

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended this for the SQBB, but the concept of original pieces seemed to fall by the wayside and I ran late, soooo...new plan. Anyway, I got into the piece and just got to playing. My idea was to show something where they're clearly not in a good place, but I wanted to see if I could show the relationship in a bad way, yet create a sense of intimacy and possibilities even in the midst of conflict. There's no story for it at this point, but if someone wants to write it, feel free. Just make sure to let me know. Please, no reposting, avatars, etc, but links are great.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/HmY7iQV.jpg)

**At Odds**

By Pink Rabbit Productions (pinkrabbitpro on Tumblr & Twitter)

[Link to a full sized version](http://imgur.com/To9kpn6)


End file.
